Roleplaying gone horribly wrong!
by Slightly Lily
Summary: The summary is all in the first chaptery thing. Basically, Light and L read a roleplay online...about them! The actual roleplay is in here too, what fun!
1. The Warning

Warning:

Warning:

This contains LightXL. This also contains hormonal teenage girls squeeing about LightXL. So beware.

has begun writing story

Oh yeah, it has cursing in it, too.

Disclaimer:

Trust me, if Death Note was mine, there would have SOOO much more kinky handcuff-involved sex than they hint at. Because they do hint at it. No, seriously.

Read this, even though it isn't yaoi:

Ok, I know I'm postponing the story, but I should probably tell you what happened. I was IMing my friend Cae, (otherwise known as IsHappy), and we started roleplaying. It got bizzarely lemony, and then really strange, because I can't roleplay to save my life. Plus, I was making Light a uke, which is a big no-no.

Anyway, she had to go read some 28-chapter fanfic, and I started roleplaying with my other LightXL friend, Lime. She's a much more shonen-ai type of person, and we started roleplaying about Light and L reading Cae's and my roleplay.

SO

The first part of this story is the actual roleplay between me and Cae. The other part is Lime's and my roleplay, but written out.

I hope that didn't spoil everything. I'm such a bad person.

P.S. You shouldn't be mean to me, because I'm presenting raw, unedited Lily-ness to you. And that takes lots of guts. Possibly a spleen as well.

End.

Read on, my children. My yaoi-obsessed children.


	2. The Roleplay

22:51 Caitlin: L: You're not getting away so easily

22:51 Caitlin: L: You're not getting away so easily... Not this time, First Kira... purr in tone  
22:52 b00kw0rm377: light: heavy breathing I...I'm not K-kira...  
22:54 Caitlin: L: I didn't say you were... Just think of it as...a pet name...hn hnn hnnnn... pats butt and leads to bedroom  
22:54 b00kw0rm377: Light: megablush 0o w-what?! I'm not--you can't--I'M NOT LIKE THAT, RYUZAAKI!  
22:56 Caitlin: L: Please, call me L. closes door  
22:58 b00kw0rm377: Light: B-but...I-I'm n-not...you can't just--has lost ability of though  
22:58 b00kw0rm377: Light: I should g-go...makes toward door  
22:59 Caitlin: L: No you don't. tackles to bed As far as you're concerned, you have been arrested. smirks at handcuffs  
22:59 Caitlin: L: If you left, you'd be running from the law. Wouldn't want that on your resume, would you? 23:02 b00kw0rm377: Light: R-ryuzaaki...how long have you been planning this? wriggles beneath L  
23:03 Caitlin: L: shrugs It just crossed my mind yesterday...  
23:03 Caitlin: Me: Well, he is a genius...  
23:05 b00kw0rm377: Light: So...um...attempts to change subject while trying to get out from under L do you have any new leads on the Kira case? tries to push L off, but only succeeds in pressing their hips together  
23:07 Caitlin: L: You know, you are not very good at escaping. breathes outward at the unintentional grinding  
23:08 b00kw0rm377: Light: gasps at the contact w-we shouldn't be doing this...Ryuzaaki...  
23:10 Caitlin: L: Why not...?  
23:10 Caitlin: L: Do you have anything better planned? smirk  
23:11 b00kw0rm377: Light: you suspect me of being Kira. how do i know this isn't just some test?  
23:12 Caitlin: L: If it was a test, it would be over by now. takes Light's lips gently

23:14 b00kw0rm377: Light: pushes up against L one more time, before slowly falling into the kiss  
23:14 Caitlin: L: relaxes his body against Light's and runs his fingers through the copper hair  
23:17 b00kw0rm377: Light: runs hands along back, breaks kiss, and whispers do you promise this isn't a test  
23:19 Caitlin: L: Like I said, if this was a test, I would have ended it before we got into the room. kisses jawline  
23:20 b00kw0rm377: Light: Well...if that's the case...flips over so L is beneath him  
23:20 Caitlin: L: Hey, you have the handcuffs here. holds up hands I'm free as a bird.  
23:21 b00kw0rm377: Light: drops handcuffs to bed you do realize i can pick a simple lock, right?  
23:22 b00kw0rm377: Light: Maybe you should see...grinds softly against L how it feels...to be a prisoner...  
23:22 Caitlin: L: How foolish of me to not realize something like that from a policeman's son.  
23:23 Caitlin: L: purrs  
23:23 b00kw0rm377: Light: handcuffs one of L's wrists to the bed  
23:23 Caitlin: BEEP.  
23:23 Caitlin: BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
23:23 Caitlin: L: Shit. picks lock and walks out of room  
23:24 Caitlin: L: answers phone  
23:24 Caitlin: L: NOW IS NOT THE TIME, NEAR!  
23:24 b00kw0rm377: Light: comes back to senses erm...well...i should just...go...edges off bed  
23:24 Caitlin: L: I don't cae if your Xbox is broken; I am on a ...very...important case here.  
23:25 Caitlin: L: No, no, Li-- coughs and obtains seductive tone Raito-sama. I'll be right there...  
23:25 Caitlin: hangs up phone and leaves off hook  
23:25 b00kw0rm377: Light: tries to find window or something to climb out of  
23:26 Caitlin: CAE Ghost: You might as well admit that you liked iit. floats above the First Kira  
23:27 b00kw0rm377: Light: begone, you! smacks with curtains  
23:27 b00kw0rm377: Light: oh...erm...blushes, attempts to hide growing arousal with the curtain  
23:28 Caitlin: CAE Ghost: I don't think anyone has ever tried to get rid of me as primally as you have, Light. looks smug Well, if your mind doesn't, then your body is certainly agreeing that you enjoyed it, eh?  
23:29 b00kw0rm377: Light: glares at CAE ghost, and Lily ghost, which yelled "stop being such a uke! what would Mikami think of you now, Kira?!"  
23:29 b00kw0rm377: Light: manages to open window and hesitantly climb out  
23:30 Caitlin: CAE Ghost: I wouldn't do that. L made a Light-catching trap if you ever tried the window.  
23:30 b00kw0rm377: Light: a...L-light catching t-trap..?  
23:30 b00kw0rm377: Light: freaks out and locks self in closet  
23:32 Caitlin: CAE Ghost: Oops. I think I overdid it. But at least he didn't escape.  
23:34 b00kw0rm377: Light's inner monolouge: I can't believe I let him get that far! Maybe if I just stay in here for a while, he'll leave. Even so...glances at aching bulge in pants I would look a tad conspicious walking around like this...ugh...I can't believe I'm doing this...unzips pants and begins to pleasure self  
23:34 b00kw0rm377: Light: moans against his will nnngh! ...L...  
23:34 Caitlin: CAE Ghost: I KNEW IT ALL ALONGGGG!! jaunts about  
23:37 b00kw0rm377: Light's inner monologue: This isn't right...I shouldn't be thinking about him now! Not here! moans aloud Shit! Did he hear me?!  
23:37 Caitlin: L: Light? Are you alright? is a bathroom door  
23:38 Caitlin: at  
23:38 b00kw0rm377: (it's a closet, not a bathroom)  
23:38 b00kw0rm377: Light: Erm...I'm not here? I'm not coming out.  
23:38 b00kw0rm377: Light: You can't make me.  
23:39 Caitlin: (I know. I'm making L seem at tad oblivious.)  
23:39 Caitlin: L: Oh, are you sick?  
23:39 b00kw0rm377: Light: No no, you should probably just le--moans again  
23:39 Caitlin: L: Listen, Light, I never meant to force myself on you. I suppose it was a sort of 'heat of the moment' type of thing, alright?  
23:40 Caitlin: L: I'll be in the living room should you need me. exits  
23:40 Caitlin: CAE Ghost: How t-touching. ,)  
23:42 b00kw0rm377: Light's inner monologue: Wow...it worked! My plan actually worked...but...why am I not as pleased as I should be?  
23:43 Caitlin: CGhost: BECAUSE YOU ARE IN A GODAWFUL STATE OF DEEENNNIIIAAAALLLLL!! :O  
23:43 b00kw0rm377: Light: Ugh. I should probably go out there and apologize for offending him...I do have be handcuffed to him for god knows how long...  
23:44 b00kw0rm377: Light: stands up, winces as he zips his pants back up over his enormous erection  
23:45 b00kw0rm377: Light: comes out of closet...ignoring lily-ghost's snickers at that phrase(  
23:46 Caitlin: CGhost: hehehehehhe...  
23:46 b00kw0rm377: Light: glares at ghosts Ryuzaaki?  
23:47 Caitlin: L: puts down 'Us' magazine Oh, so you're feeling better, Light?  
23:47 b00kw0rm377: Light: Y-yeah...L? Can we talk?  
23:47 Caitlin: L: Sure. Have a seat. scoots over  
23:49 b00kw0rm377: Light: About what happened back there...don't think that I didn't enjoy it or anything...I mean...i-it's not...I just got freaked out...you're L. And I'm your suspect. And...it's just...I can't s-say it, L...  
23:50 Caitlin: L: Well, you don't have to say anything. I was reading a very engrossing article about Brangelina's newest addition o the family. raises dirt rag again Twins! Can you believe it?  
23:51 b00kw0rm377: Light: -- What I'm trying to say is...um...gets ignored...  
23:51 b00kw0rm377: Light: snatches dirt-rag and tosses it across room  
23:51 Caitlin: L: Hey!  
23:52 b00kw0rm377: Light: pins L to couch and sucks gently on earlobe Aishiteru...L-kun...  
23:52 Caitlin: L: OO  
23:52 Caitlin: L: Light..? Are you sure you aren't just PMSing?  
23:53 b00kw0rm377: Light: rubs erection against L and whispers heatedly What do you think?  
23:54 Caitlin: L: pushes Light off gently I think... That I might want to join Near and Mello for dinner at Outback after all. gets up with ease and grabs his keys off the counter with a deep crimson blush on his pallid face  
23:55 b00kw0rm377: Light:...sits on couch alone until door slams, then cries into couch cushion


	3. The Story

At 12:32 in the morning in the Investigation Headquarters, a scream pierced through the quiet monotony that Light Yagami and L had previously shared

At 12:32 in the morning in the Investigation Headquarters, a scream pierced through the quiet monotony that Light Yagami and L had previously shared.

"What is it, Yagami-san? Did you find something on Kira?" L asked, diverting his gaze from his laptop.

"N-no…" Light blushed. He held out his own laptop for L to take, and watched as L read the text on the page, his eyes widening. He looked up at Light.

"What _is _this?" He asked, a pink tinge ghosting across his face as Light leaned over L's shoulder, and continued reading.

"I don't know! I typed "Kira" into a search engine, and this is what popped u--OH MY GOD!" Light winced as he read.

"Well…I-I suppose the pervertion of the human mind runs very deep. There are some twisted people in the world, Raito-kun. Just look at Kira." But Light was not looking at Kira. He was looking at the page again.

"I'm CRYING?! Worse, I'm crying because you don't love me?!" His cheeks turned a slightly brighter shade of pink as L laughed softly. "Look!" He pointed down to the bottom of the page.

"Hehe…'Light…are you PMSing?'" L quoted, snickering. Light narrowed his eyes.

"Goddamn you."

"Haha…now I know your true nature, Raito-kun." L smiled, and Light promptly turned the exact color of his tie, his eyes forming an icy death glare.

"Just what…is that supposed to mean…Ryuzaaki…" Light spoke quietly through gritted teeth. L's focus was back on the page however, and Light could swear that he heard him say "interesting" through the thumb between his teeth. "ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?!" He yelled suddenly. L looked up.

"Perhaps…" L mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. Light snatched the laptop away, a disturbed look on his face.

"Alright, this is getting creepy." Was his excuse, as he put the laptop out of the reach of L and his swivel-chair.

"Hmph," L whispered, a pouty look playing across his features, "You just want it all to yourself, Raito-kun." Light's eyes widened.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" He yelled, blushing again. "We have to sleep in the same bed, Ryuzaaki!" The handcuffs joining them jingled threateningly. "Do you have any idea how awkward it will be if you finish this?!"

"Yes." Was L's simple reply. Light sat back down in his own chair, and picked up the laptop again.

"Good." He was about to continue working, when lunged forward and attempted to wrench the laptop out of his hands. Light reflexively moved the computer out of L's reach.

"WHAT THE HELL, RYUZAAKI!? I thought you understood why you can't read any more!"

"I do understand, Raito-kun." L answered coolly. "But you never considered the possibility that I don't care." Light bit his lip, and continued to hold the computer out of L's reach.

"Anyway…" he spoke, attempting to change the subject, "we need to work on the Kira case."

"We're going to need the laptop for that, Raito-kun."

"You have your own laptop. I'll click out of this, and we'll pretend like it never happened."

"Sure, Yagami-san. Sure." Light's eyes narrowed into his death glare once more.

"What is that supposed to mean, Ryuzaaki?"

"Nothing at all, Yagami-san. It is very Kira-like for you to think something of it. As is the very Kira-ish glare you are sending me at this moment." Light suddenly had to fight back a powerful urge to strangle his parnter in capturing Kira.

"I think something of it because people **naturally **think something of it when someone is sarcastic! And I don't know why you're so interested in this anyway! Do you want me, Ryuzaaki?! Is that it?!" L's face was expressionless.

"You're very arrogant to think that I would want you, Raito-kun." His face relaxed into a small smile that Light couldn't quite understand.

"That wasn't a straight answer. And don't you smile at me!"

"'Straight answer'? Was that an intended pun?"

"I hate you."

"That seems only fitting, Kira."

"What the fu--I AM NOT KIRA, RYUZAAKI!" Light screamed. L looked sadly at Light.

"I can only hope so."

"What can I do to prove I'm not Kira, Ryuzaaki?" Light spoke softly, fighting back a strong emotion that he didn't want to decipher.

"I think you know." L stated, possibly unaware of the innuendo that was making Light blush. When he stated this, L looked scandalized. "Innuendo? Why would I make an innuendo about something so serious?"

"Shut up! I just read that roleplay thing, alright?! My mind is a little messed up." L looked off into the distance.

"Hm…it makes me wonder how realistic that roleplay actually was." He was roused from his musings by a fist taking a hold of his shirt.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Are you suggesting that I would EVER do ANYTHING like that?! That I would _cry_ over you?!"

"Well, Raito-kun, you _can_ be a very emotional person." L looked up at the man shaking him, as if to prove his point. "And crying is a natural response to sadness or grief."

"Heh…as if I would ever grieve if you walked out of my life." Light began to laugh a cold, emotionless laugh. L blinked.

"Unconvincing." He stated.

"Shut up!" Light yelled. He stood up and kicked over the swivel-chair that L was perched in. Instead of the chair flipping over like Light had anticipated, it flipped over, and L toppled to the ground.

"Itai…" L mumbled from his place on the floor. Light crouched down to L's level.

"Oh my God! Are you oka--I mean…" Light stood back up, pretending as though he had not just shown concern for the man on the ground.

"I am fine, Yagami-kun, thank you for asking." L stated. The effect, however, was ruined by L wincing in pain.

"No. You aren't. Tell me what's wrong." Light looked down, trying to act unconcerned, and failing horribly.

"Some idiot put stone tiling on the floor…I will have to fire him later." L's eyes met Light's. "But…I didn't think you cared so much about me, Raito-kun." Light's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

"I…I don't….I just don't want to have to drag a corpse around on the other end of these handcuffs, is all." He knelt down again, and looked at L. "Now…what hurts?" L winced again.

"Raito-kun, I seem to have landed on my bottom." Light blushed a shade of magenta that he wasn't even aware existed until that moment. His eyes couldn't help but stray to Ryuzaaki's…no. He could NOT do that.

"Do you…erm…need any help?" Light asked slowly. L nodded.

"That would be appreciated, Raito-kun." Light's eyes widened. What was he supposed to do? Inspect it? He would be fine with that, of course, seeing how Ryuzaaki…and he did it again. Light groaned inwardly, and blushed when it came out sounding like something a bit different.

"What should I do?" he asked, hoping to cover up and suspicious glances with a cough.

"You could…help me up, Raito-kun." Light shook his head of all his previous thoughts.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Ok." He stuttered, and stood up. L stuck out his pale hand, and Light gripped it, pulling the detective to his feet. As soon as he was upright, L grabbed a nearby phone and began talking into it.

"Watari? Yes, could you fire whoever put stone tile in here? Thank you." He hung up, and looked at Light. "I suppose we should get back to work on the Kira case now."

"Yes…good idea…" Light said distractedly.

After a few minutes of working, Light looked up and spoke.

"Ryuzaaki?"

"Yes, Yagami-kun?"

"In that roleplay thing…do you think they got together in the end?" L looked over at Light and shrugged.

"I don't know…what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. They seem to love each other…even though they don't exactly show it well."

"Yes, you're right…Raito-kun seems to be the most ignorant, though," L said. "And the most amusing." Light couldn't tell whether he was talking about the roleplay anymore or not.

"I don't know…Ryuzaaki just doesn't seem to understand L's feelings."

"And what would those feelings be, Yagami-kun?"

"Isn't it obvious? I love you." L's eyes widened, and Light blushed deeply. "I-I mean in the roleplay…"

"Um…yes, of course…" Light was surprised that he wasn't the only one blushing. Suddenly, L looked over at him. "Are you sure it's just in the roleplay?" He said softly. Light could feel his heart flutter momentarily.

"I-I'm not sure…" he whispered, looking down. L climbed out of his chair, and walked over to Light. He looked down once into his eyes, before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on Light's lips. Light gasped.

"Are you sure now?" he breathed.

"Y-yeah…" Light whispered, before leaning in and kissing L back. He wrapped his arms softly around the back of L's neck. When they broke apart, L smiled.

"Me too." He murmured.


End file.
